Lupin's sister x
by edsheeranXD
Summary: What happens when Arrabella comes home after 18 years to find her friends dead right after the battle of the centuary? Heartbreak, love, tears, hope, happiness. Rated T for my for language, bad summary please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i would like to say before you all get confused in this story Remus, Severus, Tonks, Dumbledore and Sirius don't die and aren't dead and there will be no Cullens in this what so ever. I will also say that i will be updating this story whenever i can.**

**Sadly i do not own either Twilight nor Harry Potter though i wish i did.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Hogwarts during the war: my version._

_Harry's POV_

I ran as fast as i could to the boat house where Voldemort and Pofessor Snape were. I didnt know why but I felt like I had to go there. I had had a weird vision of Voldemort standing over Professor Snape saying... something and then fleeing on a boat.

I hadn't told anyone what I saw because while having this 'vision' i had unintentionally started running in the direction of the boat house.

When I got there I saw Professor Snape on the floor with his hand over a gaping wound and when he saw me he did something i thought i would never see him do, he gasped at me in relief. I was shocked but nevertheless ran over to him. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Harry...take my...memories... it shall show you the truth my boy.." He managed to choke out along with somthing that puzzled me, "You have you anuts spirit and fierceness, Harry use it well"

"But i-i"

I was cut off when he went into his pocket, gasping in pain as he did so, and took out a vile and tapped his memories into it, gave them to me and slipped into unconsciousness.

I stayed there for a few more minutes trying to understand what he said. What anut? No one ever told me i had an anut? I shook my head and reminded myself i had to hurry.

I raan up to Dumbledores office and emptied the liquid memories into the water then ducked my head in to the water two.

_My mother was with Professor Snape in a field while anut Pertiuna (sp?) was shouting, "Freak, freak, Lilly's a freak i'm telling mother."_

_Snape opened his hand and a lilly appeared magicaly in the palm of his hand._

_"For you." My mother blushed at this,"Lilly you are a witch like i am a wizard! You could come to Hogwarts with me!"_

_~TIME SKIP~_

_My mother was in hogwarts standing looking angry at some people i reconised from photographs, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Peter and my father._

_"Ha ha heyy look it's snivellus!" Mocked my father._

_"Hello there snivellus here to stalk lilly are we?" Said Sirius._

_My mother walked over to them and smacked them both full force in the face and walked over to Snape and grabbed his hand and walked off with him._

_"Severus, i don't want to out with you. I want to stay friends but only friends." She said softly. I watched his face drop._

_"Okay i get it" He said and went to walk off but my mother stopped him._

_"Hey, how about i set you up with someone? Huh?"_

_He snorted. "like who? Who would want to go to with me?"_

_She smiled and reached up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Arrabella Lupin"_

_He looked back eyes wide, shocked._

_~TIME SKIP~_

_Somone who looked rather like Remus kissed Snape and whispered, "I love you"_

_"I love you too" He replied._

_~TIME SKIP~_

_"I'm leaving" Arrabella said._

_"For how long?"Snape asked desperately._

_"18 years"_

_~TIME SKIP~_

_"Lillys dead Professor"_

_"Yes, as is James but young Potter is not"_

_"No matter what i will protect the boy, Albus"_

_~TIME SKIP~_

_"You are just leading the boy to slaughter, are you ever going to tell him he is the last hoacrux (sp?)!"_

_"No." _

_"Also severus you remember our deal you are to kill me instead of Draco, okay?"_

_"Yes head master"_

I pulled my head out of there gasping for air. I was the last hoacrus? Snape was really a double agent? A spy?

I didn't know but what i did know was that Voldemort has to end. Tonight.


	2. Authors note

_**Ahh need insperation help! Any ideas? So frustrating!x**_


End file.
